Dragon Ball Z: Alternate Buu Saga
by Dynast Grauscherra
Summary: AU. Grieving after the death of his father during the Cell Games, Gohan comes to a fateful decision. Thus the timeline splits from what we know, and the coming of the monster, Majin Buu, is met with different possibilities.
1. Prologue

**The Alternate Buu Saga**

**Prologue: The Pain of Loss**

Gohan lay on his bed, listening to the soft whimperings coming from his mother's room. She had been crying in her sleep for several days now, ever since he had arrived from the Cell Games. It had been a tough and hellish fight, a fight that not only injured him severely but had taken his father's life as well.

When Gohan had broken the sad news to his mother, Chichi had all but fainted. Her grief was made even greater when Goku had informed them of his desire not to be wished back. Although she put on a brave face for everyone during the day, at night she let her sorrow out. Gohan heard her weep through the thin walls, the sounds of which made the ache in his own heart even worse.

"If only I'd been stronger," he said to himself, shutting his eyes and feeling his own tears drip down his face. In his mind's eye, he saw images of his father: Goku, the greatest fighter on Earth. He was perhaps the greatest fighter in the universe. Yet he had died at the hands of a spiteful android because his son had failed in his task. "If only I'd taken my training more seriously. I could have fought harder, learned more."

Again, images of Goku appeared in his mind. Gohan smiled, tears still leaking from his eyes. Now _there_ was a warrior, he thought. Unlike him, Goku had put all of his heart and soul into his fights, training night and day, striving to be the best he could be. He wasn't bogged down with petty childish thoughts; his father had placed all of his focus and desires into his training and thus became stronger for it. Thus he was able to protect his friends and family against the evils of the world, no matter how strong or powerful they may be.

_Unlike me._ Gohan rubbed his eyes fiercely, attempting to dry them of the constant stream of tears emanating from their depths. "I've never wanted to be a fighter like Dad," he said to himself. "I've never taken his or Piccolo's training seriously enough. That's why I failed him." Gohan stood up from his bed, his face a mask of pain and silent rage. "That's why he's dead."

Gohan sighed and looked up at the wall separating his room from his parents. His mother's soft weeping had stopped, and the eleven year old figured she had finally fallen asleep. He thought about all the happy years he had had with her, in this house, with his father. He would miss it.

"I'm sorry, Mom," he said softly to the wall. The young half Saiyan quickly donned his training outfit and leapt out the window, flying northwards into the cool evening sky.

_Three Days Later..._

"I know he's here, damn it!" shouted Chichi. She attempted to push her way through Yamucha and Bulma, and storm the Palace of Earth's Guardian. The three of them had arrived some minutes before on the hollowed Lookout, searching for the missing half Saiyan.

"Please, Ms. Chichi!" pleaded a worried Mr. Popo. "This isn't helping the situation!"

"ISN'T HELPING?! ISN'T HELPING?!" Chichi screamed. "That big green monster has kidnapped my boy, I just know it! Get him out here this instant! I'll rip him to shreds! GIVE ME BACK MY SON!"

"Chichi, calm down!" said Yamucha, keeping a tight hold on the angry mother.

"Please, Chichi!" Bulma placed a warm hand on her friend's shoulder. This didn't seem to help matters, as Chichi continued to rant and rave.

Her shouts soon stopped as two figures emerged from the palace doors. Both were dressed the same, wearing identical white cloaks over dark purple training clothes. Their attire was where the similarities ended however, as physically both figures were completely different. One was a giant, seven-foot tall green alien while the other was a dark haired, eleven year old boy.

"Gohan!" shouted Chichi, her voice trembling with both relief and anger. "Thank goodness you're all right!" She pushed her way past Yamucha and Popo, stomping over to her son and his stoic mentor. "You had me so worried! How dare you disappear for days without telling me where you were! I thought you had been killed! How dare you do this to me?!"

Gohan remained silent, his eyes were unable to meet his mother's. Instead they were cast downwards, gazing onto the floor of the Lookout. Chichi saw his pained look and decided to lower her tone. "Come on, Gohan. Let's go home." She grabbed his hand and attempted to drag him back to the plane, but the child refused to move. She tried pulling harder, but her strength could not match his own. "Gohan! I said we were leaving! Do you hear me?"

"Sorry, Mom," said the boy in a soft, almost inaudible tone. "I'm not leaving."

"What did you say?" Chichi let go of his hand and stepped back in shock.

"I'm staying here." Gohan looked up, his eyes meeting hers for the first time. He spoke with a firmness she had never heard from him before, in a manner completely devoid of his usual misgivings and bashfulness.

"This isn't funny, Gohan!" chided Chichi. She made an attempt to grab his hand again, but he pulled away from her. "Gohan! Get in the car right now! We are going home!"

"Come on, kid," said Yamucha, who was attempting to hide his distress with a smile. "Listen to your mother."

"No," said the boy, a little sadness now creeping in his voice. "I'm sorry, but I can't." He broke off eye contact with his mother as he looked down upon the floor once more, angry tears spilling from his eyes. "It's because of me that Dad died. It's because of my weakness that he's gone."

Chichi shook her head, dropping to her knees in front of her son and grasping his shoulders. "No, Gohan. That's not true and you know it!" She took a breath and shook his shoulders. "Gohan, it wasn't your fault! Your father was a great fighter, and he knew the risks of being one. He knew it was dangerous, it was part of the life he wanted to live! Gohan, it wasn't your fault!"

"**Yes it was!**" Gohan's scream resounded throughout the Lookout. Chichi fell backwards in surprise, staring in hopelessness at her son. "It was because of me, mom, that Dad died. I could have stopped Cell. I could have killed him when I had the chance. I could have gotten rid of him, but I didn't. If I wasn't so stupid and dumb and childish, Dad would still be alive today."

Chichi stood up once more, shocked at her son's words. She desperately wanted to stop the child's hurt, but couldn't find the words to do so. In front of her was a scared, frightened, and grieving boy who was blaming himself for the death of his father. She silently cursed Goku, for dragging their son to so many of his fights, knowing full well how it had affected him.

"Gohan..."

"No, mom. I made up my mind," Gohan looked up from the floor and met his mother's eyes again. "I failed Dad, but I'm not going to fail you. In order to protect you and grandpa, and all the rest of the people I care about, I have to get stronger. I need to be stronger than any other psycho who wants to come here and hurt people. I know now that bad guys will never stop coming. They never will. It didn't end with Frieza, it didn't end with the Androids, and I know it won't end with Cell. When the next bad guy comes, I _will_ be ready for him." Gohan squeezed his right hand into a fist, and broke his gaze from his mother's. "To get stronger, I need to stay here with Piccolo. I have to train, and train hard."

"Gohan..."

"I'm sorry, mom. But I can't live with you anymore." The boy took a deep, agonized breath before continuing. He knew what he said next would hurt his mother, but it had to be said. It was the truth. "You're keeping me back, mom. In order to protect you, I have to stay away from you. I need to reach my full potential, and I'll never do it if I stay with you. I'm sorry, mom. I'm sorry."

"Gohan," Bulma whispered, her hand going up to her mouth in shock.

Chichi was speechless for a moment, but the silence quickly passed as her rage found its way to the surface. She turned her attention away from her son, directing her anger instead on the silent green alien beside him. "This is all your fault!" she screamed at the former Guardian and Demon King. "You set him against me, didn't you?! You put all these ideas into my little boy's head! It's all your fault, damn you! You lousy monster! It's all your fault!" Tears fell from her eyes as she screamed her fury out on Piccolo; the Namek for his part merely stood there silently, accepting her wrath with dignity.

"Mom!" screamed Gohan, his voice cutting through her tirade. "Piccolo had nothing to do with this. This was _my _decision. Mine alone."

"No!" Chichi once again turned to her son, her teary eyes pleading with his. "Please, Gohan! Don't leave me! You're all I have left! Please, son! Don't leave me!"

Gohan turned away from her, his own eyes brimming with tears. "I'm sorry, Mom. I made up my mind." With that the half Saiyan began to walk towards the palace. His stride was unyielding and steady, as if all of his focus went into his steps. Piccolo and Popo soon followed him, leaving the screaming mother alone with Yamucha and Bulma, who were doing their best to comfort the distraught woman.


	2. Seven Years Later

The Alternate Buu Saga

**Part One: Seven Years Later**

* * *

"Is that all you got, old man?"

Vegeta growled at the young man in front of him, then spat upon the ground in contempt. His opponent merely chuckled at the display, flashing an arrogant smirk that rivaled anything the Saiyan prince could produce with his own lips.

"Foolish boy!" Vegeta shouted. "It will take more than the accursed spawn of Kakarot to take the Prince of All Saiyans down!"

The young man in front of him merely yawned, causing the proud older warrior's blood to boil. The lad then crossed his arms, the infuriating smirk still plastered on his face. "You know, you _can_ call me by my name. I mean, we've known each other for years. Yet all you ever address me by is 'boy,' or 'brat,' or 'accursed spawn of Kakarot!' I'm starting to get the feeling that you don't like me."

"I'll call you what I like!" snarled the prince. He then let out a smirk of his own. Despite his growing anger, Vegeta was proud of what the boy had become. His seven years of training under the Namek had dramatically increased his strength and abilities. Gohan was a worthy addition to the Saiyan warrior race.

The two fighters stood roughly ten feet apart, in the center of a massive crater. The desert landscape around them was marked with similar such holes, the result of a very intense yet friendly sparring match. Thankfully there were no other living things within four hundred miles, so the two could duke it out to their hearts' content without worrying about harming anyone.

Both fighters stood still for several moments, eyeing each other's stances and positions. Vegeta stood ready, fists held up; he was clad in a black tee shirt and blue jeans, which was now his customary clothing as no major battles had occurred since that far away day of Cell's defeat. Gohan merely stood straight, not even bothering with a fighting stance. He wore the same style of purple gi and black boots he had worn since he was a child. His white cape though was lying in the sands behind him, left there when he and Vegeta started their little match.

"So, how's Bulma and Trunks doing?" asked Gohan suddenly, in an off-hand tone. "Haven't seen them in what? Four years? Trunks must be huge by now."

"Oh, be quiet! My family is not your concern!" Vegeta shifted to an offensive pose, his mind calculating the best way to take the younger man down. "I thought this was a sparring session, not a women's sewing party! Are we going to talk or fight?"

"Women have sewing parties?" Gohan scratched his head in mock disbelief.

"SHUT UP!" With that, Vegeta shot off a purple-tinted energy blast from his hands. The discharge seemed to engulf Gohan before exploding into a massive fireball. The desert was showered with sand and dust, making visibility nil for a few seconds. When the smoke had cleared, all that remained of the area Gohan had stood in was blackened soot and pieces of glass created by the intense heat.

"Great shot, Vegeta," remarked Gohan from several feet behind the Saiyan prince. The tall young man was brushing off some sand that had gotten into his hair and clothes.

Vegeta's eyes widened in shock, surprised at the speed displayed by the younger fighter. They then narrowed in agitation, as his pride stung. Although he felt proud of the boy's achievements, he was still a bit jealous that a mere half-breed could actually surpass one of royal blood like him. No, not merely surpass him, but _outshine_ him outright. It was insulting. First, a common rat like Kakarot topping him in strength; now the peasant's mongrel son was far exceeding his own prowess in battle. Were the gods insane? How _dare_ the fates do this to him!

Vegeta gritted his teeth, fury causing his form to tremble. His hands clutched tightly into fists, and his dark eyes shot up and regarded Gohan intensely. The half Saiyan was a bit startled at the look his sparring partner was giving him, for never once in his entire life did the older man ever look at him with such hatred. Sure Vegeta had always directed cold glances his way, but never this intense. They were always looks of annoyance, disgust, and maybe a little disappointment now and then. But the present look was different. It was dangerous.

It was the exact look the older man had given his father when he was alive.

"Enough games, boy," Suddenly a bright golden aura flared around the Saiyan prince, turning his spiky black hair yellow and his dark eyes light blue. "I want to taste your true worth as a fighter."

Gohan ceased his smirking and looked at the other man seriously. "You sure about that?"

"BE QUIET!" Vegeta's aura flared brightly around him, his anger fueling the power washing over him. "Stop acting so superior! You talk to the Prince of All Saiyans, lest you forget your place! Now, enough stalling! Fight me in your true form!"

Without another word, Gohan's golden aura flared around him as well. The young man's dark hair and eyes brightened up to lighter tones of blonde and blue, and his power level rose dramatically. Vegeta repressed a shudder, as he felt the other Saiyan's strength.

"Let's go," said Gohan.

Vegeta merely grunted before launching himself towards his silent adversary.

* * *

The fight didn't last very long. The two were a blur across the sands, dust and debris flying into the air in their wake. Vegeta had started out strong, his fury and experience allowing him to land several blows on the younger fighter. Unfortunately for the seasoned veteran, Gohan's superior power eventually overwhelmed him. The Saiyan prince fell to the ground when a few well-placed hits got past his defenses. The golden glow around him faded, and soon his hair and eyes returned to their normal color.

Vegeta cursed at the sky and tried desperately to get up, but his abused body refused to budge from its prone position. "Damn it all," he muttered to himself. "Bested by Kakarot's brat. I _must_ be getting old."

"Don't feel too bad about it," said Gohan as he strode up to him. The golden glow vanished from him as well, returning the young man to his normal form. He wiped off a trickle of blood coming from a split lip, the only injury that Vegeta had managed to inflict upon him. Gohan passed the prone warrior a Senzu bean from his belt and watched as Vegeta stuffed it into his mouth grudgingly. "Piccolo and I train day and night, all week long. Not that we have much else to do up on the Lookout."

Vegeta stood up as the Senzu bean did its job, revitalizing his injured body. His Saiyan heritage worked as well; he felt his power level increased because of his injuries. He stretched his muscles a bit, testing out their flexibility. "Humph. Don't talk to me about training, boy. I am not one to slack off."

"Yes, but you have other things to worry about," Gohan added. "I mean you have a family to spend time with, and-"

"I said keep silent about my family!" Vegeta shouted. "They are none of your concern!" The Saiyan prince crossed his arms, directing an angry scowl at the other Saiyan. "What would you know of familial ties, anyway?" Vegeta smirked when he saw Gohan flinch slightly at the remark. His crueler side urged him to add fuel the fire. After all, if he couldn't hurt the young half-breed physically, then a little emotional trauma would do quite nicely. "When was the last time you saw your family, anyway? You do know that you have a younger brother, don't you? Seven years seems like a long time to go without seeing one's mother."

"I think it's your turn to shut up now," remarked Gohan coldly.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Vegeta's smirk widened. "Did I touch a nerve? I'll try to be more sensitive in the future."

Gohan frowned before turning his back on the older warrior and walking away. A white aura quickly flared around him and he shot up through the air, becoming a bright speck in the horizon within a few seconds. Vegeta watched him go, the grin never leaving his face.

"Gee, I feel better all ready," said the Saiyan prince with a laugh.

* * *

"Sensitive my ass," muttered Gohan as he launched another volley at a nearby iceberg. The yellow beams of energy slammed into the gigantic hunk of frozen water, instantly melting it and raising the Earth's sea level by a few meters. "That little creep wouldn't know sensitive if it came up and bit him..."

The young half-Saiyan shot off several more blasts, shattering three more icebergs. He stopped his shooting when he sensed a familiar presence approaching from the north. Gohan turned around to face the approaching power, and within minutes the white-cloaked form of Piccolo appeared in front of him.

"Hey, Piccolo," Gohan nodded at his teacher in greeting. "Fancy meeting you out here."

"Gohan," The Namek glanced around the steam rising from the melting icy waters. "You doing a little redecorating?"

The young Saiyan looked at the mess he had made. "Sorry, I was just letting off some steam."

Piccolo nodded. "I understand that, but Gohan, your powers are much too great to be used so foolishly. One misplaced blast could rip the Earth apart."

"I know, I know," Gohan bowed his head in shame. "Sheesh, I'm eighteen years old and you still manage to make me feel like a little kid."

His mentor smirked. "It's a little gift I have. Anyway, what's gotten you so upset?"

"Nothing, I was just sparring with Vegeta and, well... He just gets on my nerves sometimes."

"Vegeta gets on everyone's nerves," remarked the Namek. "That is _his_ gift. What did that bigmouth say this time?"

"Nothing," Gohan looked away from his teacher, a pained frown etching itself into his face. "Just some nonsense about my family." The half-Saiyan suddenly laughed, looking up at Piccolo with one of his rare smiles. "You'd think I'd get over this. I mean, I've had seven years to get over it. But it still hurts, you know?" Gohan crossed his arms and turned around, directing his gaze at the setting sun. "I haven't seen mom in all this time, and since that day I last saw her I haven't stopped worrying. And Goten... The brother I've never met. Can you imagine it, Piccolo? My own little brother, and I've never even seen his face. How pathetic is that?"

Piccolo frowned. As a Namek, the human concept of family had always eluded him. He's never had a mother or siblings, so he couldn't even dare venture a guess as to how his student was feeling. But he supposed he could empathize. Gohan was probably the closest thing he had to family, and the thought of abandoning the boy (now a man, he must remember that) made his heart ache. Was that how Gohan felt, every day since that fateful decision he had made seven years ago?

"Go to them," said the Namek. His voice held a commanding tone, much like a general ordering one of his troops.

"What?" Gohan glanced back at Piccolo, a confused look on his face.

"Go to them, Gohan. It's obvious to me that you want to."

"No, I... I can't." The young man turned around once more, not wanting the green giant to see the uncertainty in his eyes. "I still have to train. I have to get stronger, so that when the next threat comes I'll be ready for it."

"Gohan, stop it," Piccolo's voice became even harder. "Stop lying to yourself. You all ready know that you've far surpassed me as a fighter; I have nothing left to teach you."

"P-Piccolo," Gohan wanted to deny it, to say that there was still much the Namek could teach him, but deep down he knew that his mentor was correct. He had learned everything he could from the former Guardian, and it was time to move on. The young man looked up at his teacher, but found himself hesitating. "I... I still can't go back."

"Look, Gohan. Having a family is not an impediment to being a great fighter. Your father was perhaps the greatest warrior I have ever met, and he wasn't weakened by his family. In fact, he seemed to derive strength from them. He fought all the harder because those he loved were in danger, and it brought him to great heights."

"But how can I go back, Piccolo? How can I go back to the family that I turned my back on? Mom, she... she probably hates me."

"No she doesn't. I may not know Chichi very well, but from what I've seen of her she does love you fiercely. She is a stubborn woman, and hard-headed, and loud, but no one will ever deny the fact that she loves her family." Piccolo reached out to his student and patted him on the shoulder. "She's hurt, and she will be mad... but she won't hate you. Go see her, and your brother. They need to see you again, just as you need to see them."

Gohan took a deep breath, then nodded. Deep down, he knew this day would come. He knew that eventually, he would have to leave Piccolo's side and return to his family. He just needed to hear it. "Thanks, Piccolo." Gohan looked up at his former teacher and smiled. "Thanks for everything."

"No sweat, kid," The Namek returned his friend's smile and flew back a few feet. "Now how about a match, for old time's sake?"

Gohan laughed, moving himself back and getting into a fighting stance. "You sure you can handle me, old man?"

"Feh, I'm only four years older than you, you know," he remarked with a grin.

"My, my... someone's getting touchy in their old age!"

"Lousy brat," Piccolo chuckled before launching himself at Gohan. The two met in mid air before exchanging furious blows, smiling all the while.


	3. Homecoming

The Alternate Buu Saga 

**Part Two: Homecoming**

* * *

The sun shone brightly above the forest meadow where a small boy was busily engaging invisible enemies in a fight to the death. The child leapt about in the air, swinging his short arms and legs in quick, powerful jabs and kicks. His moves were expertly performed for a youngster of his age, each swing bearing the mark of much practice over the years.

Gohan smiled as he looked down at the boy from his position high up in the air. The pride he felt made his heart seem heavy. The child was skilled, and definitely much stronger than he was at that age. The boy's Saiyan heritage shone through in his inner strength.

Guilt quickly cut through Gohan's joy at seeing his brother. The proud smile he wore slowly vanished, as he realized that the boy below him was a complete stranger. Because of his absence, he wasn't there to see him born, nor was he present throughout the years of the child's short, young life. He was never there for him, as a big brother should have. A big brother was supposed to be there to help him out, to give him advice, to play with him and to teach him things. The young boy had grown up alone because of him. He should have had a brother.

"I'm sorry, kid," whispered Gohan to the boy below him. "I'll make it up to you from now on, I promise."

The child's body tensed in mid-leap as his sharp ears picked up Gohan's whispered muttering. He dropped down to a defensive stance and looked about, searching for the source of the disturbance. Gohan noticed his discomfort, deciding then that it was time to show himself. He took a deep breath, then descended.

"Hey," he said aloud in what he hoped was a pleasant tone.

The boy looked up and seemed very startled to see him. His eyes popped open comically as he watched the tall young man in the purple gi and white cloak descend from the sky. As he landed, the wind picked up, causing the cape to billow dramatically behind him.

"Wow!" said the boy in awe. "Are you a super hero?"

Gohan chuckled, slightly amused at the question. "No," he said softly, "I'm not a super hero. I'm just a normal guy." Although he was the most powerful person on the planet, he would never have the audacity to turn himself into some spandex-wearing defender of the innocent. What kind of _dork_ would do that?

"Oh. Okay." The boy ceased his defensive posture, seemingly put at ease. Gohan frowned slightly; he'd obviously have to teach the child to be wearier of potential enemies. "You can fly though, that's cool! Only my mom's friends know how to do that."

"Well, if you want I can teach you. It's really not that hard once you get used to controlling your energy."

"Wow!" The boy grinned widely, the excitement plainly shining in his eyes. "You will? You really will?!"

"Sure." Gohan shrugged nonchalantly. He couldn't help but smile at the young boy's enthusiasm.

"Oh, this is gonna be so cool!" The child laughed and began jumping about in joy. "I wanted to learn to fly so bad, but my mom doesn't know how so she couldn't teach me. This gonna be great! I can't wait to learn to fly so I can show that dummy Trunks! He thinks he's sooo cool jus' cause he can fly and stuff, but I'll show him! No way he'll beat me at the tournament then!"

"Whoa, whoa, slow down, kid," Gohan held up his arms as he watched the boy bounce around the meadow. Wow, was he ever this hyper when he was six?

"Oh, sorry." The boy laughed and scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I just got excited. I'm Goten, by the way. Who're you?"

"Uh, my name's Gohan."

"Wow, really?" Goten blinked up at him. "I have a brother whose name is Gohan. I've never met him though. Mom says he lives far away, training really hard so he can be the strongest fighter in the whole universe!"

"M-mom said that?" Gohan couldn't help it when his voice cracked.

"Uh huh," Goten said. The boy became oddly silent for a few moments, his head bowed low. After taking a deep breath, he then spoke up in an uncertain voice. "Um... you're my big brother, aren't you?"

Gohan looked down at the child in surprise, and then burst out laughing. "Wow, you're more perceptive than I thought. I can't fool you, can I? UMPH!"

He was suddenly knocked onto his back when the small, solid bundle that was his brother leapt onto him. Gohan coughed painfully, slightly amused that the boy had managed to take him by surprise. He looked down at the boy who was happily clutching at his chest.

"Really? Really? You're really him?" cried Goten. "Wow! I've been waiting sooo long to meet you! This is so cool! I can't believe you're really here!"

Gohan chuckled as he climbed to his feet. He gently extracted his brother from himself and placed the young boy onto the ground next to him. "Sorry I've been away for so long. I've always wanted to meet you too."

"Wow! Wow! Wow! This is great!" Goten began running around his older brother, laughing the whole time. "Mom's gonna be so happy to see you!"

"Yeah." Gohan's smile faded a little. He was apprehensive about just how his mother _would_ greet the news of his return.

"C'mon!" Goten grabbed his older brother's hand and began tugging him towards the direction of the house. "C'mon! Mom's gonna have a fit!"

Gohan laughed and allowed himself to be dragged through the forest. "Wow, strong kid," he said to himself. Aloud, he asked, "Hey, Goten. I noticed your moves earlier. The style is familiar, but I just can't seem to place it. I was just wondering who trained you. Was it Krillin, or maybe Yamcha? I doubt Vegeta would bother..."

"Neh, Krillin lives too far away to visit much, and my mom won't let me hang around Yamcha. She says he's a bad influence." Gohan couldn't help but laugh at that. "Mr. Vegeta trains Trunks so he can't train me. But even if he could, I wouldn't wanna. He's scary and I don't like him."

"Yeah, that haircut is pretty frightening. So, who _did_ train you?" Gohan was genuinely curious.

"Mom."

Gohan stopped abruptly, causing Goten to look up at him in confusion. "Whoa! _Mom_ taught you? _Our_ mother? Mrs. _Study-or-else-there'll-be-hell-to-pay_?"

"Yeah." Goten scratched his head. "She's a pretty good teacher. Kinda tough sometimes, but she's an awesome fighter."

"Wow." Gohan nodded, allowing his brother to continue dragging him towards their house. His mother really must have changed over the years if she'd allow Goten to fight let alone train him herself. He just hoped that whatever changes she underwent weren't because of him. His apprehensions grew, however, when he and Goten exited the forest and found themselves at a familiar homestead.

"We're home!" Goten laughed and let go of Gohan's hand. He ran towards the house, happily shouting, "Mom! Mom! We're home! We're home!"

Gohan took a deep breath to calm his nerves, then followed his brother towards the small domed house of his youth. From what he could see, it had remained relatively the same. The outside walls were still painted the same shade of pink it always was; even his mother's flowers were still where he remembered them being. The only difference from the scene in his memory was the absence of his mother's car. It wasn't in its customary place, which was parked under the tree near the front door.

"Mom!" Goten shouted louder. Gohan winced. He swore he saw the house's walls shake from the boy's bellowing. "Mom! Mom! Momomomommomom!!"

"Goten!" called out a stern female voice from within. Gohan flinched when he heard it, his posture straightening subconsciously. "What has gotten into you?" The voice was steadily approaching the doorway, and Gohan steeled himself for the worst. "You shouldn't make such a racket for no... reason..." Chichi stood stiffly at the front door upon seeing him, her eyes flashing with emotion.

"Mom!" said Goten gleefully. "Gohan's home! Isn't it great!"

Gohan remained silent as his mother stared at him in shock. From what he could see, she looked exactly the same. Sure there were a few more wrinkles on her face, but his mother wore the same clothes and hairstyle, making it seem that he hadn't been gone for more than a few months. Deep down though, he knew differently.

After gaping at Gohan for a few seconds, Chichi quickly regained her composure. The stern expression that he knew from his youth returned to her face once more, though this time it seemed more strained than usual. She looked down at the giggling Goten, who didn't notice his mother's tense behavior.

"Go to your room," she said harshly.

The boy's wide smile vanished. It was clear to see that he was incredibly confused by his mother's reaction. He had always thought that the return of his brother would be a happy occasion, but the way his mother was acting made it seem like a bad thing. "My room? But, mom! Why?"

"You heard me, Goten!" snapped Chichi. "Up to your room! NOW!"

Goten pouted, his eyes leaking frustrated tears. He looked back at his brother pleadingly, unsure of what was going on. Gohan looked down at the child and smiled, trying to assure him that everything was going to be all right. Goten turned his eyes back to his mother, who merely frowned at him. The look in her eyes brokered no disagreement with her command. With a frustrated cry, Goten rushed into the house. His feet could be heard stomping through the floors and up the stairs before the loud slam of his bedroom door rocked the entire house.

Gohan felt sick. His worst fears had happened. His mother hated him.

The young man glanced at his mother, who continued to glare at him silently. Her cold look all but killed him inside. He felt obliged to say something, even if she wouldn't hear him out. "Mom... I... I'm sorry."

Gohan didn't think it was possible, but Chichi's frown grew even tighter. "Sorry? You're sorry? You leave for seven years, don't write, don't call, don't visit, and you expect a 'sorry' to make it all better?"

"Mom..."

"Seven years, Gohan!" screamed Chichi. "Do you have any idea how worried I was? What I went through? Every night wondering if you're eating enough, every night thinking of you, thinking of what you're doing and what you're going through. I couldn't even remember what you looked like!" She stopped to angrily wipe away at her eyes. "Seven years, damn you! You wouldn't even see me! Do you know what that felt like, to have my own son think me worthless enough not to even bother contacting me?"

"Mom, please, I never thought you were..."

"Yes you did! Why else would you do that to me? Why else would my own son leave me alone like that? I swear, if it wasn't for the fact that I was pregnant with Goten, I would have..." Tears now began to stream freely from her eyes. Now that her initial anger had burned itself out, all that remained was the grief. "You left me for seven years, Gohan. That is such a long, long time. Now you just expect me to forgive you?"

Gohan looked down at the ground in shame. "I'm sorry," he said lamely. At the moment, he felt like the lowest piece of filth on earth. "I don't deserve your forgiveness, mom. This... this was a mistake." He turned around and began to walk away. He was so shook up that he couldn't remember how to fly. "I'm sorry."

Chichi watched her eldest son marching away. Her heart felt heavy as she saw his white cloak billowing behind him as he retreated. As her anger warred with her grief, her heart screamed at her to do something. He was walking out of her life once more; she couldn't let that happen. Not again.

"Gohan, wait!" She ran up to the young man and clutched his arm. "Don't go, please!"

"I'm sorry," Gohan said once more. He felt the tears threatening to spill from his eyes, but he held them back. He didn't want to look weak in front of his mother. "I'm so sorry..."

"Gohan," Chichi grabbed her son around the shoulders and clutched him in a tight embrace. "Gohan, of course I'll forgive you. I'm your mother. Mothers always forgive their children, no matter how stupid they act. But damn it, it still hurts!" She placed her cheek against his solid chest, soaking his purple gi with her warm tears. "Seven years... oh, Gohan, why didn't you at least call me? Or write? I felt so worthless..."

Gohan looked down at the top of his mother's head, noticing for the first time the several strands of gray mixed into the midnight black. "I didn't think you'd want to see me again. I felt so horrible, leaving you like that. I thought you hated me." As the truth began to come out, so did his tears. "I'm so sorry, mom. I... I thought it would've been better for you if you just forgot about me."

"How can you think that? Oh, Gohan. My poor, poor, foolish boy." Chichi clutched her weeping son closer, her arms burying itself in the white, billowy cloak that he wore. As she stroked his hair, she suddenly realized that he was much taller than she was now. When he had left her, his head had only come up to her chest. Now the situation was reversed; it was _her_ head that came up to his chest. "You're so tall," Chichi remarked sadly while looking up into her eldest son's face. "My little boy is gone..."

"Mom, I'm still your little boy," Gohan said. He smiled and wiped at his tears, which still wouldn't stop flowing. "I'm just a bit bigger now, that's all."

"Oh, Gohan." Chichi smiled and pulled away from him. She held her son at arms length, looking him over for the first time in seven years. "You're my little man, now. You look so handsome, so much like your father..."

Gohan saw her burst out into a new bout of tears. "I'm sorry, mom," he said again as he pulled her into another hug. "I'll never leave you again, I promise."

An hour later found mother and son reminiscing inside the house. The two were seated at the kitchen table, talking over hot cups of tea. Gohan was surprised at how little the interior of the house had changed. There were one or two differences, such as Goten's photos up along the mantle and some new chairs and dishes, but overall it was the same house he had left more than seven years ago.

"So, how is Piccolo?" asked Chichi. Gohan detected a hint of bitterness in her voice, but decided to ignore it. He understood his mother's frustrations; he just wished she wouldn't take it out on his mentor, as the Namek really had nothing to do with his decision.

"Oh, he's fine." Gohan took a sip of his tea before continuing. "He's probably back at Lookout, arguing with Dende about the 'right way' to protect the Earth. I really do feel sorry for Mr. Popo, having those two Nameks to contend with."

Chichi smiled and nodded, taking a sip from her own cup. An uncomfortable silence followed, which seemed to stretch for a long time. Gohan searched his mind for a topic to restart the stalled conversation.

"So," he started, flinching when his voice took on a higher pitch in his desperation to speak. "Ahem... so, how's the old gang doing? I've seen Vegeta once and a while for sparring, but I haven't really visited with anyone else."

"Well, your grandfather is getting along in the years, but he's doing well. He still lives over at his palace, rowdy as ever. The servants are a bit worried about him, but he's still healthy so it should be all right." Chichi smiled. "Bulma is well, of course. She and I talk all the time, and little Trunks is getting to be quite a handful. She and Vegeta are doing well, though I try not to see _him_ if I can help it. Honestly, that man is such a child. Someone his age should learn to grow up."

Gohan laughed; he did so love a good Vegeta put-down. Chichi waited for her son to calm down before continuing. "Krillin is fine. Since he's retired from fighting, he's decided to let his hair grow out. It's really quite a nice look for him. He and Eighteen live at Master Roshi's house, though why they chose to do that I'll never understand. That house is no place to raise a daughter, not with that old lout around."

"Whoa! Wait! Did you say _daughter_?" At Chichi's nod, Gohan almost spit his tea out. "Wait, Android Eighteen and Krillin... had a _kid_?"

"Oh yes, she's quite... equipped to have children," Chichi hid her embarrassed smile behind her hand.

"Huh. I knew Eighteen was part human, but... who would've thought?" Gohan shrugged.

"Well, anyway, their daughter Marron is simply adorable! She was so cute as a baby, and so well behaved. It's too bad they live so far away; I'd love to visit with them again. Marron and Goten get along really well, and it's so rare for the poor boy to have anyone to play with."

As if on cue, the boy she had been speaking about poked his head into the kitchen. He looked fearfully over at his mother and brother, apprehension causing him to bite his thumb. "Mom?"

"Oh, Goten!" Chichi gasped. She looked over at her youngest son, and beckoned him over. The young boy approached her cautiously before she wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace. "I am so sorry for yelling at you before, Goten. I was angry, and didn't mean to take it out on you. Can you ever forgive me?"

"It's okay, Mom," Goten said. He then cringed when she began placing kisses on his face. "Mom!" complained the young boy as he tried to pull away. "C'mon, not in front of Gohan!"

Chichi smiled and pulled away from her son, allowing him to run around to the other side of the kitchen table. The excited boy sat down on a chair next to his brother, who reached over and tousled the child's hair. Chichi turned away from the two and wiped away a tear that had formed in the corner of her left eye.

"So, are you gonna live with us now, Gohan?" asked Goten. His face was scrunched up in anticipation of the answer, hoping desperately that it was yes. "Cuz you can't leave without teaching me how to fly! You promised!"

"Goten," chided Chichi.

"Don't worry, kid. I'm not going anywhere." Gohan smiled and tousled his brother's hair. "And don't worry about flying. You're a natural, and I don't think it'll take you very long to learn. I saw your moves earlier, and I gotta say that I'm impressed." He glanced over at his mother and smiled. "Your teacher really knew her stuff. She could probably teach me and Piccolo a thing or two."

Chichi blushed slightly at the compliment. "Oh, you. I know I'm not that great; I hardly remembered the basics when I taught Goten. He was a really fast learner, and picked up on the advanced moves early on. Fighting is just in his blood, I guess."

Gohan smirked. "Yeah, Dad would definitely be proud." It was Goten's turn to blush, as he was rarely ever praised by anyone other than his mother. Gohan laughed, and then said jokingly, "Before I saw him practicing, I thought he'd be a perfect little scholar. I never in a million years would've thought that you'd train him in fighting!" He started to chuckle, but quickly stopped upon seeing the distraught look on his mother's face. "M-Mom?"

Chichi was looking down into her half empty cup, her eyes misted over. "I only wanted what was best for you, Gohan. I know now that I was wrong, in trying to force you into being someone you weren't." Gohan opened his mouth to speak, to reassure her that she did nothing wrong, but his mother continued talking. "I didn't want to make the same mistake with Goten. I knew that the Saiyan blood in him couldn't resist the way of the warrior, no matter how hard he tried. So instead of suppressing it, I decided to teach him what I knew, so that he'd be better at handling it later on."

Gohan felt horrible again. He was trying to make a light-hearted joke, but he ended up hurting his mother even more. He started to apologize when Chichi suddenly clapped and looked up with a smile, her melancholy seemingly forgotten.

"Oh dear, would you just look at the time!" She said cheerfully. Gohan could still see the pain in her eyes though, and resolved to talk more with her later when they were alone. "It's time for supper, and I plum forgot!" She laughed merrily and stood up. "You poor boys must be hungry. Let me get the dishes set up and..." Chichi started walking towards the kitchen when she suddenly stopped. She turned around with a stricken look on her face. "Oh no."

"Mom?" asked a concerned Goten. "What is it?"

"Food!" she blurted. "We don't have enough food for all of us." Chichi began to wring her hands in agitation. "I'm so sorry, usually I have enough food for Goten and me, but with you here, Gohan, we don't have enough, and I know how much Saiyans eat, and I was supposed to go to the market today to buy some more supplies, but then you came and I didn't get a chance, and even if I do go there won't be enough time to cook everything and..."

"Mom, mom!" Gohan stood up and grasped his panicking mother's hands gently. "It's okay, Mom. Everything will be fine. Just serve what you have, I'm really not that hungry." At that precise moment, his stomach growled loudly, thereby betraying his fib. Gohan flushed red in embarrassment.

Chichi laughed. "Nice try, son. But I know Saiyans well enough to realize that they are _always_ hungry."

Gohan grinned and scratched the back of his head. "Yeah, we're kinda pathetic that way. If you want, I can fly into the city and pick up whatever supplies you need."

Chichi smiled. "That's sweet of you, Gohan. But even if you did, I wouldn't have time to cook all of it. No, I have a better idea." She turned to Goten, her smile never wavering. "Why don't the three of us go into the city together? We can eat at a nice restaurant and maybe go sightseeing for a bit. Would you like that, Goten?"

The boy in question stared up at his mother with wide, shining eyes and a big smile. "Would I! Mom, could we really?!" At Chichi's nod, Goten leapt up into the air with a cheer.

"Now, now, go on and get changed out of those sweaty clothes."

Goten let out an excited "Yippee!" before running upstairs to do as he was told.

Gohan was left in the dining room alone with Chichi. The two remained quiet, letting an uneasy silence build up between them. Gohan knew that now was the perfect time to talk with his mom over some things, but he felt very nervous. He didn't want to spoil her good mood by bringing up something painful.

The silence continued through the long minutes, as both stood and waited for Goten to return. When he finally did, running down the stairs excitedly in some cleaner clothing, the air of uneasiness seemed to vanish and the talking finally resumed.

"Hey, Goten," spoke up Gohan. The silence between him and his mother had been deafening, so he just spoke up in order to end it. When his brother looked up at him, Gohan grasped at straws for something to say. "Nice, um, shirt."

Goten looked down at his Hercule Satan t-shirt and shrugged. "Trunks says I look like a dork when I wear it."

"Now, now," chastised Chichi. "That's a very nice shirt. Trunks shouldn't be saying mean things like that."

"I know he shouldn't, but he still does though," muttered Goten.

Chichi tutted and led her sons towards the front door. As Gohan took up his white cloak from where he had hung it up on the coat rack, he was suddenly struck with a realization. He was going out to dinner with his _family_. This knowledge gave him a warm feeling inside; he hadn't felt its like since his father had died. It was so normal, so right.

"God, I missed this," he thought to himself with a smile.


	4. A Day in the City

The Alternate Buu Saga

**Part Three: A Day in the City**

* * *

The flight into the city was an interesting event. Gohan picked up his mother and held her in his arms while Goten clung to his back. His brother definitely enjoyed flying immensely, as he began whooping and hollaring as soon as they had lifted off. His mother also seemed happy, remarking that she hadn't flown with anyone since his father had passed.

Gohan was a bit worried though. Although flying into the city was much quicker, taking a car would have definitely been more comfortable. When he had asked Chichi where her car was, she had gone strangely silent and merely remarked that she hadn't any use for it anymore. From his past memories, he remembered a time when the car was an invaluable tool to his mother. She had always complained that the trip from the house to the nearest grocer's was long and hazardous without a car. He wondered why she would get rid of it, if it had so helped her out in the past.

"Maybe she's gotten stronger?" he thought to himself. He doubted it though. From his reading of her power level, she was actually slightly weaker than when he saw her last. This was of course understandable, as she was a human and had gotten on in the years. Chichi was still stronger than most people on Earth, but Gohan knew that her strength paled to that of her heyday.

That left the question though: what happened to her car? Did she have an accident and was too embarrassed to tell him? Gohan looked down at his mother, a look of worry etched on his face. He told himself that from now on, _he_ was the one going to do all the shopping.

"Look, Goten! It's the city!" Chichi said. She smiled up at her sons and pointed towards the horizon, where a swiftly approaching speck of white quickly became a sprawling metropolis as Gohan sped towards it.

"Awesome! It looks so much cooler when you're flying towards it!" Goten remarked with a laugh. "Remember, Gohan! You promised me you'd teach me how to fly!"

"Don't worry, kid. I didn't forget," Gohan chuckled.

"Oh, my. I'm not sure if flying into the city was such a good idea after all," Chichi said. She pointed down at the numerous people below her, most of whom had seen the flying trio. Many gaped in awe at the sight, pointing and crying up in shock.

"Oh, they'll get over it," muttered Gohan. "So, where should we land?"

Chichi forgot about the gawking masses as she looked about for a place to set down. She saw a familiar street some distance below them, and pointed there. "That's Third Street, Gohan. I know a great restaurant there. You boys must be hungry, so we'll eat first and then look at the sights."

"I'm up for that plan," said Gohan. "What about you, squirt?"

"Sure," Goten answered. "I _am_ kinda hungry."

With everyone in agreement, Gohan flew down towards Third Street, carefully making sure that he avoided the power lines and the passing air cars. As soon as he touched down onto the sidewalk, people began to crowd around him.

"Whoa, kid! You were flying!" said a middle-aged businessman, obviously in awe.

"Cool!" spoke up a teenager next to him. "That was totally awesome!"

"Are you, like, some superhero or something?" asked a young girl.

"Can I take yer picture?" spoke up a passing paparazzi whilst snapping away with his camera.

As the crowd became larger and began to converge on him and his family, Gohan felt his temper flaring. Although he knew that the people around him were merely curious and meant no harm, he didn't appreciate their gawking. He was here with his family, a family he hadn't seen in seven years. He wanted to be alone with them.

The young man suddenly lifted his eyes towards the nearest of the crowd and gave him a glare so intense that it could have shattered stone. The man met his cold eyes and leapt back in fright, as did everyone around him.

"Uh, maybe you'd like ta be left alone then, heh heh," spoke up a bearded lumberjack next to the person he was glaring at. Gohan nodded once, and the large crowd scattered.

His mother and brother blinked in surprise. They were both slightly disturbed at the intense look he still had on his face. "G-Gohan?" asked Chichi.

Gohan quickly shook off his scary appearance and smiled at his mother. "Yeah, mom?"

Chichi and Goten looked at him questioningly.

"Oh, that," the young man blushed slightly. "Ah, that's just a little something I learned from Piccolo. He usually does it when he wants to be left alone. Works really well."

"I can see," said Chichi with an amused smile.

"That was scary!" Goten confessed. He then looked up at Gohan and grinned. "Can you teach _me_ to do that?"

"Oh no you don't!" Chichi chided. Although she was using a stern voice, her lips had a trace of a smile on it. "It's bad enough that one of my boys takes after that green monster. I won't have both of them copying his look!"

"Aw, mom," Goten complained. Gohan merely chuckled and followed his mother as she led them towards a small family restaurant.

* * *

In a dark, abandoned warehouse not too far away from Third Street, several figures were meeting. They were a disreputable bunch, known throughout the area as common thugs. They were petty thieves, muggers, and vandals, hired by their employer for their talents at ruthlessness and lack of common decency.

"When's the boss gonna get here, dammit?" asked one hood. He cocked the hammer of his revolver back and forth, a nervous habit he picked up whilst waiting to rob convenience stores.

"The Doc'll be here, don't you worry," said another hood. Unlike his other associates, he was dressed in a clean suit. He also had a bit more brains than the others, which was why their leader had chosen him to be second-in-command.

After several more minutes of waiting, the door to the warehouse suddenly sprang open. The gang was startled and brought up their weapons, aiming them at the figure standing in the doorway.

"My, my. Such nerves." Once the men saw who it was, they put their weapons away.

"Sorry, Doctor Boltz," said the hood in the suit. "The boys are just a bit jumpy, is all."

"I don't see why they should be. This is all going to be a piece of cake!" The doctor, who wore a lab coat over his gray sweatshirt and pants, walked over to the back of the warehouse. He stood next to a massive bundle covered by a dusty tarp, patting the object with the deep affection one would reserve for his child. "With my genius, the pitiful forces of this world are no match for us. We are all going to be rich men."

"Yeah, sounds great, Doc!" laughed one of the goons.

"Indeed, the world shall soon witness my genius!" Dr. Boltz turned to face the men, his spiky white hair framing his maniacal face. "They will all regret laughing at me! They called me crazy... insane even! But soon... soon they will realize their folly!" The deranged scientist suddenly laughed out loud, his demented cackles echoing in the dark and almost empty room.

His men merely looked on, each a bit nervous at the display of comic book super villainy.

* * *

The restaurant, as far as Gohan could tell, was first rate. It had a nice, friendly family atmosphere, and the servers were pleasant if somewhat tired-looking. Although he felt that the gaudy red and white check tablecloths needed to be changed, he had an overall positive feeling about the place.

Besides, the food was good. In fact, it was terrific. Of course, he wasn't really an expert on the subject of prepared foodstuffs; he hadn't been to a restaurant since he joined Piccolo on the Lookout. Gohan had made due with scavenged fruits and meat so he was not used to such rich foods. Thus, the young Saiyan made up for lost time, happily consuming every dish that was placed in front of him. Every morsel was gulped down until the plates and utensils were almost sparkling clean. This eagerness for the food and the way it was consumed earned many gaping stares of awe from the staff and patrons, which included his mother and brother.

"Wow, that guy musta been starvin!" whispered one waiter to the other as he watched Gohan all but inhale a plate of spaghetti.

Chichi took a dainty bite of her salad while she watched Gohan move onto his next plate of food, which consisted of a whole roast chicken. "Well, it looks as if proper table manners was one of the lessons Piccolo _didn't_ teach you," she remarked off-handedly.

Gohan almost choked on a chicken leg when he realized what a pig he was being. "Oops," he replied, quickly snatching up his napkin. He wiped at his greasy hands and face, all the while wearing an embarrassed smile. "Sorry. Piccolo and Dende don't need to eat, so Mr. Popo and I usually eat together. You wouldn't know it from lookin' at him, but that guy's a real slob. He probably has worse table manners than me!"

"Oh my," Chichi said with wide eyes. "I swear, the way you describe the Lookout, it must be just awful! That place needs a woman's touch. I can only imagine the state of its rooms and kitchens, with nothing but a bunch of bachelors living in it."

"Well, technically Nameks aren't really men, so they're pretty clean. In fact, Piccolo's pretty die-hard about keeping the palace tidy. He kinda reminds me of you in that respect, mom." Gohan grinned cheekily at his mother.

Chichi almost choked on her drink, as a mental picture of Piccolo wearing her apron and shouting at Gohan to clean his room popped into her head. "Gohan, please don't _ever_ compare me to Piccolo again. I can only take so many nightmares in my old age."

Gohan chuckled and continued eating, albeit at a slower and less messy pace.

The meal continued for another hour, as both Gohan and Goten stuffed their bellies. Although Chichi had finished eating her modest dinner of soup and salad early on, she remained at the table and happily watched her two sons gobble up their food.

_Finally. I have a full family again, _she thought to herself. After so long, she had her first born with her once more. Her heart was filled with joy at seeing him grow up to be such a fine young man; she only wished that she had been there to share the last seven years with him. It hurt her to think that he had spent the last seven years all alone, with no one for company but that cold, emotionless monster. Even though Gohan had always sung praises of Piccolo, Chichi knew that the Namek couldn't be trusted. Gohan didn't know the monster like she did; he wasn't there some twenty years ago when she first met the stoic, green man. He never watched the Namek almost kill his father.

_And he stole you from me._ Chichi felt a stab of pain in her heart. Gohan had claimed that it was his decision to leave and not Piccolo's, but Chichi couldn't help blaming the Namek. She begrudged him for being so close to her son, even closer than she was. When all was said and done, the fact remained that in the end Gohan _chose_ to live with Piccolo and not her. Her own son had chosen to leave his home and his mother in order to live a life of pain and hardship with his mentor. Gohan chose Piccolo, and she couldn't help but resent the former Guardian for it.

A loud belch from Gohan suddenly brought Chichi out of her dark broodings. She glanced up and saw her eldest son patting his belly appreciatively, wearing a happy grin on his face. "Wow, mom," he said. "That was great! Not as good as your cooking of course, but it was pretty filling nonetheless!"

Goten burped as well, signaling the end of _his_ feeding frenzy. "Yum!"

"Goten, mind your manners," chided Chichi.

The young boy looked confused. "But Gohan burped too!"

"Gohan has also been in the company of uncivilized Nameks who don't eat," replied Chichi. "You, on the other hand, have been raised to know better."

Goten blushed. "Sorry, mom."

Gohan laughed. Is that what he looked like as a child whenever his mother reproached him?

Chichi glanced sharply at him. "And _you_ should set a better example for your younger brother." Gohan ceased his laughter, cringing slightly as his mother berated him. "I don't know what Piccolo taught you, but it obviously wasn't manners. I guess I need to teach you again, so that you may rejoin human society without embarrassing your poor mother."

It was Gohan's turn to flush. "Sorry, mom."

He met his brother's eye. The young boy had his head down, in a similar fashion to himself. Gohan smirked, then broke out into a laugh. Goten quickly joined him. Chichi gave her sons a steely glare, silently chiding them for their behavior. But their laughter grew too infectious, and soon she too was giggling along with them.

"Ah, I do hope everything was to your liking," said the waiter as he strode up and placed the check onto their table.

"It was delicious," Gohan said with a smile. "My compliments to the chef."

"Thank you, sir."

Chichi reached over for the bill, her other hand reaching into her purse for some money. Her face suddenly turned pale at seeing the tally though, which caused Gohan to frown in worry. "Mom? Is something wrong?"

His mother simply stared at the white sheet of paper in her hand, her eyes misting over slightly. Chichi lowered the bill and bowed her head. She shook her head sadly and muttered something under her breath before she quickly burst into tears.

"M-mom?" Gohan sat up, his concern for his mother evident on his worried features. "What's wrong? What is it?" Goten merely sat back confused.

"I'm so sorry," Chichi said in between sobs. "I... I... I wanted this night to be special. I wanted it to be... I'm so sorry."

"Mom, tell me what's wrong?" Gohan moved his chair closer to his mother and grasped her shaking hands. The waiter took this as his que to leave the family alone.

"It's the bill," Chichi cried softly. "I don't have enough money to pay it. I'm so sorry..."

Gohan almost laughed in relief. Was that it? He thought it was something serious. "Don't worry about it, mom. It's okay, really!" He reached into the neck of his gi and pulled out a leather wallet.

"Gohan?" Chichi's eyes widened as he pulled out several large bills from his wallet.

"Dont' worry, mom. I got enough to cover the bill." Gohan put down a hundred Zenni note on the table and motioned the waiter over. The man smiled and left to go get their change.

"Gohan, where did you get all that money?" Chichi eyed the notes that Gohan was putting back in his wallet; she counted at least a thousand Zennis before her son put them away.

"Heh, that's kind of embarrassing." Gohan laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his head. "It's money I saved up from my 'allowance.' Piccolo would give me money now and then, just to buy stuff he said I would need. But I never bought much, so I kind of just saved most of the cash he gave me." The young man narrowed his eyes thoughtfully. "Come to think of it, I gotta wonder where_ he_ got this money." A vision of Piccolo delivering pizzas flashed into his mind, but vanished just as quickly. "Part of me doesn't wanna know though."

"I... see." Chichi wiped at her eyes as she desperately tried to calm herself. Her fury was ignited once more. _Piccolo to the rescue_ _AGAIN_, she thought bitterly. _Damn him._

The waiter soon returned with the change, and Gohan made sure to generously tip him. The staff of the restaurant all waved at them cheerfully as the family of three left, but their good spirits quickly vanished once they saw the amount of dishes they would have to wash, left over from the two young half Saiyans' feeding frenzy.

"Well, let's go see the sights!" Chichi spoke up in a happy tone as the three stepped onto the sidewalk outside the restaurant. Gohan could sense her anger behind the cheery facade though, and it worried him. She began to walk eastwards, heading in the direction of the subway entrance. "We'll take the train to the city museum, they have this wonderful exhibit with dinosaur bones and fossils."

"Is that why you sold your car?" Gohan asked her. The sudden question made his mother falter in her steps, but she quickly corrected herself and kept moving. He and Goten moved quickly to catch up.

"I sold it because I didn't need it anymore." Chichi kept on walking ahead of them, leading the way through the passing crowd of city dwellers on the busy sidewalk.

"Oh," Gohan said lamely. He didn't want to press her, but he was worried about her. "It's just that, well, before I left you loved that car. You used to drive it all the time."

Chichi suddenly stopped in her tracks and whirled around to face him, her eyes glinting with anger. "Fine! You want the truth? I'm broke! I have no money left! We're all but destitute! Is that what you wanted to hear?" Her volume increased as her temper did, until she was all but shouting at her eldest son. "I'm a lousy, horrible mother. Is that what you want to hear? That I can't provide for my family? Well, I'm sorry if I'm not as good a parent as your precious Piccolo, Gohan, but I'm only _human_!"

Gohan almost fell over backwards when his mother screamed at him. He held his hands up in a placating gesture, desperate to avoid Chichi's wrath. Goten took shelter behind his legs, hoping that his big brother's cape would hide him from his mother's glare. "Mom, please. I'm sorry if I upset you, but I... I just want to help. That's all."

His words seemed to deplete Chichi's ire somewhat. "Sorry." She sighed, ashamed at her outburst. She was especially embarrassed since the three of them were out on a busy street corner. She needn't have been though, as the city folk payed her no concern; in the big city you learned to mind your own business.

"We were never that rich to begin with, Gohan," she said in a much softer tone. "Although Father is king of his own lands, his country is a relatively poor one and its money is all but worthless outside its own borders. We've mostly been living off of your father's winnings from the World Martial Arts Tournament, but even as large an amount of money as that can never last forever." She lowered her eyes to the ground, shame replacing the anger in her voice. "All of that money is gone now. With fuel prices as high as it is, I had no choice but to sell my car. But even the money I got from that is gone now too. Bulma was kind enough to loan me a bit just to get by, but I'm afraid my pride won't allow me to ask her for any more. I... I don't know what I'm going to do."

Gohan felt even lower than before. When he had decided to leave for the lookout, he thought that it was for the best. Despite the hardships that he had gone through, deep down inside he had always felt that leaving his mother was for her own good, as well as everyone else's. Now he wasn't so sure. It was obvious to him now that his decision had more consequences than his then-eleven year-old mind had anticipated.

The half-Saiyan moved forwards and wrapped a strong arm around his mother, pulling her into a tight embrace. "I'm sorry, mom. I should have been here."

"It's not your fault, Gohan. I'm just lousy at keeping up with the financial side of things." Chichi sighed, shaking her head sadly.

"Don't worry, mom. We'll find a way." Gohan wondered if he could ask Piccolo for some money. He definitely doubted it though. Not only did he have reservations about the Namek's source of finances, he really didn't think his mother would appreciate him asking his mentor for any more help.

"The World Martial Arts Tournament." Goten's voice broke the two out of their gloomy thoughts. They looked down at the young boy, whose features were set in a serious expression.

"What was that, squirt?" Gohan asked.

"The World Martial Arts Tournament!" repeated Goten. "It starts in a few weeks. The prize for the winner is ten million zenni!" He looked up at his brother and mother, obviously anxious to hear what they had to say. Of course, they'd probably just shoot his idea down, like all adults do. He had known about his mother's financial woes for months now, and had devised a plan on how to help her. Grown-ups could be so dumb sometimes though. They always talk about stuff without asking him what he though, just because he was a little kid they thought he wouldn't understand. Although it was true that some stuff he didn't get, most of the crap adults talk about were pretty easy to figure out.

Except girls: girls were icky.

"Oh, Goten," Chichi began to shoot the idea down, but before she could Gohan spoke up.

"Kid, you're a genius!" Gohan laughed and patted his little brother on the head. Both Chichi and Goten looked at him in shock, for obviously different reasons. "What? Look, it's a great idea. I can enter the tournament, win, then get the prize money."

His mother frowned at him. "I don't know. We really do need the money, but Gohan... you're the strongest person in the world. Probably stronger than even the top ten martial artists on the planet put together. It would be like cheating if you were to enter. None of the other fighters would even be _near_ your level."

"Come on, mom. You raised me better than that. I have a plan." Gohan suddenly smiled, and Chichi's heart all but stopped. It was the same childish, happy smile that he had worn when he was a child, before the Saiyans came to change everything. For a brief second she saw her little boy again. "Trust me."

She smiled back, and for the first time in years her worries seemed to vanish. "I do, son. I do."

Gohan tugged his mother into another hug before reaching out to ruffle Goten's hair. "What about you, squirt? You wanna enter too?"

"Oh no!" Chichi pulled away from her eldest son and glared at him with a stern face. "He's much too young to be entering such a dangerous contest! No way!"

"Um, I all ready did."

For the second time in the day, Goten's words almost caused the two to fall backwards in shock.

"WHAT?" Chichi shouted. This time, a few of the passers-by on the sidewalk looked over to see what the ruckus was all about.

Goten laughed nervously and scratched the back of his head in worry. "Uh, sorry, mom. I wanted it to be a surprise. I mailed out my application like a month ago. Please don't be mad! I just wanted to win the prize money so you wouldn't be so sad all the time."

Chichi sighed, her anger unable to survive such sweetness. "Oh, Goten. I know you just want to help, but it's much too dangerous for someone your age to enter. You're much too young!"

"No I'm not, mom. Well, maybe for the adult division. But this year there's a Junior Division, where kids can compete. The money isn't as much," Goten shrugged. "But it should still help. Oh! And Trunks is entering, too! So I HAVE to compete. He's a jerk, and he's gonna beat up all those kids cuz he's stronger and he'll have nobody as strong as he is and he'll win but he doesn't really need the money and he's just doin' it cuz he found out I was gonna enter and he thinks he's sooo cool but he's not so I gotta fight 'im or else he'll win and he's too dumb to win so I gotta be the one to win and-"

"Whoa! Whoa there, sport!" Gohan patted his brother on the back, who was a bit blue in the face from his machine-gun ranting. "Take a breath. You don't wanna pass out."

While Goten was getting reacquainted with oxygen, Chichi spoke up. "I'm not sure letting him enter is such a good idea, Gohan. He's much too young."

"He'll be fine, mom. I've seen his moves; he should be able to handle himself in the ring, even against the best adult fighters. You've done a great job in training him." His mother blushed at the compliment. "Besides, dad fought in the World Martial Arts Tournament when he was a kid. And Goten is much stronger than he was back then."

Chichi frowned as she mulled over what was said. Gohan was once again surprised at the change in his mother; seven years ago she would never have even _thought_ of allowing one of her children to participate in a martial arts tournament. Only his father seemed to be able to talk her into letting something like that happen.

After a worrisome few minutes, Chichi finally nodded. "I suppose you're right. Goten is competent enough to match his skills in the ring."

The young half-Saiyan hooted, jumping up and down in sheer joy. "Yeah! I'll win that tournament, mom! I swear!"

"Just be sure to take care!" Chichi replied sternly. "Remember everything I taught you. And NO showing off. I know how much Saiyans love to show off their moves, but you can get seriously hurt if you don't focus. Do you understand?"

Goten calmed down quickly, as he realized that his mother was in "Sensei Mode." He bowed rigidly. "Yes, mom. I promise: no showing off."

"Good." Chichi turned her attention to her older son. "Now then, Gohan. What is this plan of yours?"

The half-Saiyan merely smirked. "It's a surprise." He quickly turned away from her and began walking in the direction of the subway. "Anyway, shouldn't we get to the museum before it closes? I really wanna see those dinosaur bones!"

"Gohan!" Chichi called out, slightly irritated that her son would be playing games while she was being so serious. "Don't you change the subject! Come back here!"

With that, she and Goten ran after the cloaked fighter.

* * *

"Shut that kid up, RIGHT NOW!"

The frightened mother shrieked, causing her baby to cry even louder. The desperate father made frantic shushing and cooing noises, trying to calm both his wife and child. The other hostages merely watched nervously, hoping that the scene wouldn't end in bloodshed.

"I said SHUT UP!" snarled the burly man in the black ski-mask. He stepped menacingly over to the family, his shotgun aimed right at their heads. "That brat's cryin is givin' me a headache!"

"Knock it off, Lou," grumbled Rocky. He was the only one in the gang not wearing a ski mask, choosing instead to sport a red bandana over the lower half of his face. He thought it went well with his powder blue suit. "Your shoutin's just making the kid scream even louder."

Lou grumbled, cocking his shotgun threateningly. "I know a way ta shut up that little snot. PERMENANTLY."

"No, please don't," pleaded the father, as he moved himself in front of his wife and child. "I beg you!"

"Shaddap!" Lou slammed the butt of his gun into the man's face, knocking him out. His wife screamed in horror, causing the baby to wail even louder.

"Enough, Lou!" Rocky shook his head in irritation. It was a bit hard being the smartest person in a gang full of idiots. "We need them hostages alive and well, or else the cops are gonna shoot us up!" To emphasize the point, he kicked the nearby corpse of a security guard, who they had recently slain when they made their daring daytime break-in of the Satan City Museum. The six of his gang had stormed the museum through the back employee entrance, killing or incapacitating all the security in under ten minutes. They then herded all the patrons of the museum into the main exhibit hall, where their main quarry was.

"Fine, fine." Lou spat, marching away from the weeping family.

Seeing that the big hood was in control for the moment, Rocky turned to another one of his gang. "How are we doing on that case, Lib?"

Lib was a short woman in dark clothes, who was currently working to break into a Trinzite-coated case where one of the world's largest diamonds was currently being housed. Trinzite was a new manufactured plastic that boasted to be near-indistructable. Coat something in it and it became hard as steel, yet was durable and very transparent. Perfect for the display case of a high-class museum.

Unfortunately for the owners, the lock of the case was not coated with Trinzite. This made it possible for certain disreputable hoodlums to gain access, if they had the patience and skill to pick the sophisticated mechanism.

Lib had both. "Almost got it, Rock."

"Well, hurry it up, huh? The cops are gonna be here any minute," remarked Lou.

Rocky merely laughed. "Hah. Let 'em come. If they do get here before we're gone, the Doc'll make sure they regret it."

Outside the museum, several police air cars arrived. A portly lieutenant in a crisp blue uniform stepped out of the lead car and sidled up to one of his subordinates.

"What's the situation?" he asked gruffly.

"We're not quite sure, sir." The officer was reading some information from a datapad in his squad car, obviously irritated at the lack of anything viable. "Ten minutes ago, the museums alarm was sounded but we can't reach anyone inside. The first officers on the scene went in, but they haven't come out. We think it might be a robbery."

"No kidding," The lieutenant shook his head and grabbed a bullhorn from the back of the car. He turned it on to full blast before shouting, "THIS IS THE POLICE! WE KNOW THAT YOU'RE IN THERE, COME OUT WITH YOUR HANDS UP!"

His only answer was a rocket impacting the side of his air car, shot from an open window from the museum's second floor.

* * *

_Author's note__: I apologize for not updating. My old computer had crashed and died way back when, and it took many of my stories with it, including this one. Needless to say, I was a bit peeved, and sort of lost the will to rewrite the lost parts of my old stories. I am currently finding a lot of time on my hands, so I am going to attempt the impossible and rewrite most of the chapters that were lost. Hopefully it won't take too long. Thanks for all your patience, dear reader.  
_


End file.
